Swim In Silence
by Aprhodite Phelps Malfoy
Summary: For a minute I hope my thoughts stop and, surprisingly, they stop. Maybe you have a spoiler of chapter four reading this. FINAL OPEN TO INTERPRETATION. Nathan x Warren.


**Life Is Strange don't belong to me and Yes to their respective developers. This is only a work of fiction is made of fan for fans and there is no sort of profit from this work.** **This fanfiction was originally posted in Portuguese on Nyah! Fanfiction (by me - Ramona Malfoy) and you can contact me here or there. There is also the Portuguese version in this same site.**

 **I hope that everyone who took your precious time to read these few words can enjoy as much as I did when writing. Hope you like it!**

* * *

There are many things that money can't buy, you know. All dictate a thousand rules of how to use it as "always store the most", "have a nice car" and "invest in good friends."

This is a polite way of saying that you need to have a lot of extra money to put in the empty holes in the brain of a handful of elitists of shit like they're fucking pigs-fattening safe, have a car to take them to a far corner with bad music high and pumping them drinks and drugs so can support a few hours in your company so that you don't feel alone.

While you do some of these things can draw multicolored lines or take a selfie of your ass and go around inflating his lungs and addicted to saying it's "artist".

Who gives a shit of two moons? Or for that Halloween party full of schmucks?

I paid for each of those assholes and none of them even went to see my disgrace.

How ridiculous can be the end of a rich guy like me? Drowning and half-naked in a pool of College, deaf for a song with two sentences that are repeated endlessly and the voices inside my head.

I stopped for a minute to watch the circles that formed as spirals cold in the pool in front of me.

My death, at least, I wouldn't let anyone manipulate. It would be the first time my sincere message.

All this time I didn't want to hurt anybody.

I didn't want people to see me as a "poor rich kid".

I didn't want to let me use for Jefferson, but this is all I have. A psychotic relationship with my teacher, the closest thing to a parental contact.

The difference is that, instead of balls, we stick veins and throw bodies in the name of "art".

Nobody can understand how cold are the outbursts.

 _Oh shit_ , I shouldn't be crying now.

Okay, it's okay, Nathan. The hardest part will be the fastest, the clothes you already have put him where he wanted and now it's just ... Sink.

Slowly, one foot at a time. _Damn_ , this shit is much colder than I expected. OK, done.

For a minute I hope my thoughts stop and, surprisingly, they stop.

Little by little everything is silent, and my skin goes from chills to numbness.

Everything seems to freeze around and I'm still floating between the vacuum and the tile from the pool. The bright lights blind me even with my eyes closed and suddenly I can't open them.

Right now it's all in slow motion, my heart races a deafening sound and, soon after, the water fills the entire sound and becomes a wet echo inside me.

Frozen fingers, lips insensitive ... The blood seems to stop running slowly and I feel increasingly numb.

I'm sure that I'm dying.

And there, in complete silence, I want to cry with a profound sadness that hits me, but I can't.

Suddenly uses me again for sure: I'm dying.

Want to move, however everything is in vain. Water weighs on my shoulders and back muscles, feel like something pulls me down firmly.

I open my mouth, but my vocal chords are paralyzed. There is no air in the lungs to make them vibrate.

Without oxygen.

A tightness in the throat. I swallow.

Descends to the chest and it hurts. I feel like I'm inside a glass too small.

I give up! I don't want any more!

 _"Poor little rich kid, can't buy back after selling to death"._

Then I realize, this is the end. My arms if lower and the mouth is ajar.

A warm feeling involves my shoulders. I hope that the end time is coming more friendly.

In a single impulse feel my eyes open in despair and swallow more water than I ever imagined I could. The freeze stops, the glass breaks.

Cough. Cough. Cough.

Blue blots and ...

"Nathan! Are you okay? Dumb asshole! "

This is the most vibrant purple color I've ever seen.

...

I think my brain still needs defrosting.


End file.
